Trapped
by Pirate-ish
Summary: When an angry shirtless Zoro is thrown into a cold room with no more than a few words of 'have fun', nothing much would come out of it. But... if you added one raven haired captain... ZoLu. ZoroXLuffy Drabble.


_Here is a story for you all. This story just happens to be ZoLu (ZoroXLuffy) and pure fluff. My favourite couple at the current moment in time. This is nothing more than a point idea taken by a friend of mine when I was talking to her about ZoLu. She said something like: 'Go throw and in a room and lock the door why don't you.'_

_Something like that... Anyways, review please. I might just throw a few more of my random drabbles onto FF if you do._

_**Trapped **_

Surrounded by the hands of darkness, Roronoa Zoro groaned and twisted his head to the last flicker of light as the door slammed shut. "Damnit, Ero-Cook! I'll get you for this, I swear it." All he got in reply was a light chuckle and a whispered voice of 'Have fun.' Frustrated, the swordsman sunk to his knees and leaned against the wall. 'Have fun'? How the hell was he supposed to have fun stuck in a dark room with no other know being inside? Oh, he would get that blondie later.

Silent and still as a plank of wood, the male glared at where he thought the door was for what seemed ages - it was in fact only a couple of minutes. Green orbs flickered in suprise as a smaller figure came into view. He hadn't even _heard _the raven haired, skinny captain as he approached with a silent laughter.

"Zoro... that's you, right?" Luffy asked, voice shaking with laughter. Eyes were narrowed as Zoro turned on the other with a annoyed snappy voice, "Yes, it's me. Who else would it be? And what the hell are you laughing about?"

"Nehehe... nothing." Luffy answered, grinning widely as he danced away from the swordsman's grip. "Zoro, why did Sanji throw us down here in this dark place?" His grin flashed to a frown as he began to pick at a black lump of paint on the wall.

Zoro was pretty sure of the answer... the others had talked to him about it more than enough times. He wasn't about to tell Luffy of his theory though. His gaze fell to the ground as a light red tinge raced across his face. "I don't know Luffy. That bastard just kicked me down here on my way back from taking a shower." He growled, shifting his weight. The cold room commanded Zoro's skin to shiver and against his will, it did. Sanji just HAD to throw him down here when he was shirtless. This had to be one of the coldest parts of the ship.

Wincing in fear Luffy had seen him shiver, Zoro took a look towards the boy - only to find he wasn't there anymore.

An eyebrow was raised in question at the sudden disappearance. "Luffy? Where did y--" The unfinished question was answered as a shadow slammed into his chest, knocking the air out of him. Staggering, Zoro lost his footings and fell over landing with a loud thud on the cold dirty ground.

His glare and groan of pain was greeted at once by the beaming face of a pirate captain. "You're cold Zoro." Luffy chirped, snaking his arms around Zoro's body.

Shocked and unable to reply to the sudden glomp attack, Zoro just sat there, mouth opening and closing with unspoken words. Slowly he managed a word, "Yeah." It was at this point in time that Zoro was extremely glad for the black blanket of darkness in the room - it worked well to hide his blush.

The creature clinging to him shifted a little but otherwises stayed quiet. Absent-mindly, Zoro raised a hand to stroke the black nest on Luffy's head. The movement gained a giggle as Luffy loosened his grip enough to let the swordsman have some form of movement. "Zoro, are you warmer now?"

Blinking, the words hit at the same time Zoro payed attention to the temperature. He was no longer shivering, actually feeling pretty warm now that he had his own Luffy jumper. A small smile crept onto the older's face as he brought his mouth close to Luffy's cheek; warm air tickling the boy's skin. He earnt a squeak from the little pirate and greatly amused, he replied, "Yes, Captain. I'm a lot warmer. Thankyou."

Luffy's eyes widened and his face gained a sly grin. Licking his lips once, the rubberman attacked.

Lips crashed together in a fight for dominance, tongues darting and dancing with one another. Limbs were everywhere and neither could tell where one person ended and the other began - they were one and the same.

At last, the two broke apart, foreheads resting against each other as quickened breathe was shared.

Against a wall, they layed. Zoro and Luffy. Captain and first mate. Luffy's head was strapped to Zoro's now warm upper torso by a pair of strong chain-like arms. Content with the moment both had their eyes shut, wanting nothing more than to be with each other in the darkness of the room. Neither cared when the sound of a lock clicked and Sanji's voice was heard, calling them back out. Stroking Luffy's side, Zoro thought back to Sanji's words. He know knew what is was that the cook meant by 'have fun.'

No longer feeling trapped by the shadows' arms, Luffy and Zoro drifted off into the land of sleep.

_By Pirate (A.K.A SilverWhiteWolf)_


End file.
